


like clouds cross skies

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (in that they keep getting reborn), M/M, POV Second Person, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time around you are an angel and he is human, and you love him every way you know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like clouds cross skies

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #29 Reincarnation
> 
> Title from Cloud Atlas because I love that book to an embarrassing degree.

The first time around you are an angel and he is human, and you love him every way you know how.

*

The second time around you are childhood friends. Your family moves into the house across from hers when you are five years old, and you become inseparable. 

She holds your hand on the first day of school, because you are scared of what the other kids will think of you. You let her cry on your shoulder after the sophomore prom, when the first girl she loves turns her down.

You drift apart, and you find each other again. You get married at age thirty, both of you wearing jeans because you agree that the dresses are ostentatious.

*

The third time around you are strangers who meet on the subway every morning. He nods at you when your eyes meet, and you consider asking him if he would like to get a cup of coffee with you. 

Before you can work up the courage, his routine changes and you no longer take the same train. Most of you moves on, but part of you can’t help but dwell. The nagging sensation of regret follows you for years, long after you have forgotten why.

*

The fourth time around you are a pair of fruit flies. You are born and you mate and you die, and it is probably the closest you’ve come to feeling that your life has purpose.

*

The fifth time around you are brother and sister, born less than four minutes apart. 

You fall in love, and settle down. She doesn’t. You have children, and grandchildren. She doesn’t. 

You are both fine with your lot in life, and you never lose touch. When you die at age ninety-three, less than four minutes apart, neither one of you has any regrets.

*

The sixth time around you are born on different planets. You are aware of the distance, before you are even aware of yourself. There is a part of you elsewhere, and the only way you come close to feeling whole is by looking at the stars.

You work your entire life towards getting off your planet. Space travel exists in your culture, but it is not common, and you jump at the chance when an experimental ship is set to travel beyond your galaxy.

But the trip is long, and you spend decades in stasis. Meanwhile he dies and is born again, dies and is born again, dies and is born again. He spends whole lifetimes without you, and his soul begins to forget yours.

When a freak meteor cuts your journey short, you feel nothing but relief.

*

The seventh time around, it is his thirteenth. You fit awkwardly together, out of practice after so much time spent apart, but you fit together nonetheless.

*

The first time around you are an angel and he is human.

Angels don’t have souls. They aren't meant to have more than 'the first time around'. But they aren’t meant to love the way you do, either. 


End file.
